Numbuh 4
Wallabee "Wally" Beetles a.k.a. Numbuh 4 is the hand-to-hand combatant of Kids Next Door Sector V. He is also not that smart. He also speaks in a faux Australian accent (i.e. it sounds Australian but is not a genuine accent). He likes cake... too much cake!! Appearance Wally is easily noticeable by his blonde hair with its bowl-shaped cut. He is also the shortest Sector V member, for which he is picked on a lot (for example, Numbuh 5 called him "squirt" in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.). In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. he has got an English accent as an adult. He has a strong dislike on Rainbow Monkeys, especially the fact that Rainbow Monkeys make Numbuh 3 extremely annoying to him. Family Numbuh 4 holds the honor of having the first parent to be introduced on the show. This parent was Numbuh 4's dad, who appeared in Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E. (and whose face was later seen in M.A.T.A.D.O.R.). His mother and his baby brother Joey were both later introduced in Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T. with his mom's face being shown later in B.R.E.A.K.U.P. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. it is revealed that he marries Numbuh 3 Relationship with Numbuh 3 Throughout the series, it is made clear that Numbuh 4 has a crush on Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 shows signs of jealousy with many other agents and people they meet like King Sandy, the Kid, and 30c when they flirt with her or say nice things about her, but he quickly denies it. It is extremely hinted in Operation: B.E.A.C.H., when King Sandy takes Numbuh Three and he goes in his sandcastle to rescue her. He denies any accusation of love by saying that Numbuh 3 owes him a quarter. These two also call each other by name on occasion. In Operation: D.A.T.E. they are shown dancing together. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., he quickly objects when The Kid flirts with Numbuh Three, but can't do much to stop it because he is stranded on an island in the middle of the river; when the announcer calls him a "loser in love", he is quick to deny that love has anything to do with it. Also, in the end of Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it is shown that the two marry in the future. In one episode, he hallucinated with his eyes wide open if Numbuh 3 is trying to secretly put ketchup on a cheeseburger so she can eat it. However, Numbuh 3 was really putting sunscreen on a Rainbow Monkey with the only one she is carrying to prevent the monkey from burning from the sun's temperature. Numbuh 3 obviously ran around with her Rainbow Monkey from Numbuh 4 when he tried to eat it. In Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., before the DCFDTL nearly killed Sector V chained to a glacier, he almost said to Numbuh 3 before they died he loved her, but Numbuh 3 interrupted that she claimed she already knows how much he loves Rainbow Monkeys. Not true. In fact, Lenny of the DCFDTL had accidentally pressed the wrong button, and Sector V's lives were saved. In Operation: B.R.I.E.F., Numbuh 3 is seen carrying Numbuh 4 to bed after they just completed nine missions in two days, showing that Numbuh 3 also cares for him too. In one episode, Numbuh 3 had offered him a kiss, but Numbuh 4 manipulated her into thinking she was giving him her box of popcorn. She often hugs him a lot, but Numbuh 4 seems to never smile when Numbuh 3 hugs him. This also happened in Operation: Z.E.R.O., where when Kuki and a embarassed Wallabee hugged each other by accident the closest they can hug. Kuki smiled with embarassment while Numbuh 4 changed the subject to find the 2 by 4 Technology that Numbuh 2 mentioned that can help them from Grandfather's effects. Weakness His greatest weakness is brussel sprouts. Numbuh 3 had stuffed a Sector V vehicle into his nose to get the sprout out before he dies from the disease of the brussel sprout and turn his skin green. This episode is a spoof of the 1966 film Fantastic Voyage, not different to other cartoon series. Numbuh 4 came back and ate liver. Liver??!! Alternative Costumes *Numbuh 1 Disguise (Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.) *Sheriff Gear (Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.) *Spank Happy Vampire (Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) *Koala (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) *Senior Citizombie (Operation: Z.E.R.O.) *Mandrobot Pilot Trivia *Numbuh 4's last name, Beatles, is a reference to his codename, The Band the Beatles having 4 members. *He is the most stupid Sector V member, even called by the Toilenator in Operation: M.O.V.I.E. mentioned that Numbuh 4 is stupid, so he should be kidnapped so the Kids Next Door will surrender to get him back. *He is the only member who has a baby relative, and the baby relative is extremely smarter than him! *In Operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P., his stage enemy to defeat in the computer game is Knightbrace. *If not and only, he is the only Sector V member who was punched in the head by Numbuh 1 as punishment. See Operation: B.R.I.E.F. *His eyes, like almost the entire Sector V, are rarely seen, but only Numbuh 3's eyes are visible all the time, although they're closed most of the time as well. 4